unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Do it yourself mods
Another example of a useful DIY mod for version 3.13 this adds Wooden Tubs as a makeable item. They're nice to have especially because in this version you can use them for cooking instead of metal pots: .Wooden cup. *CARPENTRY* /60/ %20% |-1| .Wooden bowl. *CARPENTRY* /80/ %20% .Wooden tub. *CARPENTRY* /150/ %20% {Block of wood} remove {Axe} {Knife} (in your diy_glossary.txt, find where it lists Wooden cup and Wooden bowl and add the Wooden tub line as shown. Enjoy your new makeable tubs!) Some more transports: SUBMENU_START:transport .Punt. *CARPENTRY* /360/ {Wooden stake} (5) remove {Board} (10) remove {Cord} (10) remove {Leather} #10# remove {Knife} {Axe} SUBMENU_END:transport Something new Utility Articles: article //old one too less patches for my game: .Cord. *COMMON* patch:5 /30/ %50% |-2| .Cord. *COMMON* patch:10 /30/ %50% |-2| {Cloth} #0.5# remove patchwise {Knife} .Torch. *COMMON* /30/ %50% |0| patch:5 {Branch} (10) remove patchwise .Wooden shovel. *CARPENTRY* /240/ %10% quality {Block of wood} remove {Axe} 'An axe for rough cutting' {Axe} 'An axe for finishing the shape' {Knife} .Bag. *COMMON* /120/ %50% {Cloth} #1.5# remove {Knife} {Tying equipment} (2) remove .Fishing Rod. *CARPENTRY* /20/ {Wooden stake} (2) remove {Cord} (1) remove {Knife} .Net. *FISHING* /240/ |0| {Leather} #10# remove {Knife} {Tying equipment} (10) remove {Bark} #2# remove article More power: SUBMENU_START:weapon .Kaumolais Spear. *COMMON* /60/ patch {Staff} remove patchwise {Kaumolais Knife} remove patchwise {Tying equipment} #0.5# remove patchwise {Bark} '+(for stabilizaion the peak)' #0.2# remove patchwise {Knife} '+(for the notches)' .Northern Bow. *CARPENTRY* /320/ |3| {Board} remove {Axe} {Knife} {Leather} #0.3# remove .Arrow. *CARPENTRY* /30/ patch:5 {Branch} remove patchwise {Knife} {Tying equipment} remove patchwise {Rock} remove patchwise SUBMENU_END:weapon Some hemp rare shirts? Hemp .Hemp undershirt. "Linen undershirt" *COMMON* /45/ |0| {Tying equipment} (1) remove {Hemp cloth} #2.0# remove {Wooden needle} {Knife} .Hemp undergarments. "Linen undergarment" *COMMON* /60/ |0| {Tying equipment} (1) remove {Hemp cloth} #3.0# remove {Knife} {Wooden needle} .Hemp shirt. "Linen shirt" *COMMON* /60/ |0| {Tying equipment} (1) remove {Hemp cloth} #3.0# remove {Knife} {Wooden needle} .Hemp tunic. "Linen tunic" *COMMON* /105/ |0| {Tying equipment} (1) remove {Hemp cloth} #6.0# remove {Knife} {Wooden needle} .Hemp dress. "Linen dress" *COMMON* /75/ |0| {Tying equipment} (1) remove {Hemp cloth} #4.0# remove {Knife} {Wooden needle} .Hemp trousers. "Linen trousers" *COMMON* /75/ |0| {Tying equipment} (1) remove {Hemp cloth} #4.0# remove {Knife} {Wooden needle} .Hemp apron. "Linen apron" *COMMON* /60/ |0| {Tying equipment} (1) remove {Hemp cloth} #4.0# remove {Knife} {Wooden needle} .Hemp footrags. "Linen footrags" *COMMON* /15/ |0| {Tying equipment} (1) remove {Hemp cloth} #0.5# remove {Knife} {Wooden needle} .Hemp veil. "Linen veil" *COMMON* /15/ |0| {Tying equipment} (1) remove {Hemp cloth} #0.5# remove {Knife} {Wooden needle} .Hemp cowl. "Linen cowl" *COMMON* /30/ |0| {Tying equipment} (1) remove {Hemp cloth} #1# remove {Knife} {Wooden needle} Hemp But you need the right tools: Hemp .Retted Hemp. "Hemp" *AGRICULTURE* /30/ patch:10 {Hemp} (1) remove patchwise {Water} #10# remove patchwise .Prepared Hemp. "Hemp" *AGRICULTURE* /30/ patch:10 {Retted Hemp} (1) remove patchwise .Hemp fibers. (5) "Hemp" *AGRICULTURE* /20/ patch:5 |-1| {Prepared Hemp} (1) remove patchwise {Fabric comb} (1) .Spool of hemp thread. "Cord" *COMMON* /10/ patch:10 {Hemp fibers} (2) remove patchwise {Wooden spool} (1) remove patchwise {Stone whorled spindle} {Wooden distaff} .Hemp cloth. "Bandage" *COMMON* /30/ patch:10 {Spool of hemp thread} (2) remove patchwise {Table loom} Hemp Some pottery: SUBMENU_START:Pottery .Lump of clay. "Stone" *CoMMON* /5/ patch:10 |-2| {pine_mire open_mire} 'Boggy terrain' {Shovel} .Potter wheel. "Punt" *CARPENTRY* /4h/ |1| {Block of wood} (2) remove {Slender trunk} remove {Axe} 'An axe for rough cutting' {Axe} 'An axe for finishing the shape' .Raw pot. "Bag" *COMMON* /1h/ patch:4 |1| {Lump of clay} (4) patchwise remove {Potter wheel} ground {Knife} '+for finishing' .Raw clay mug. "Wooden mug" *COMMON* /1h/ patch:4 |1| {Lump of clay} (2) patchwise remove {Potter wheel} ground {Knife} '+for finishing' .Pot. *COMMON* /5/ \2h\ |-2| {Raw pot} remove {Fire} .Clay mug. "Wooden mug" *COMMON* /5/ \30\ |-2| {Raw clay mug} remove {Fire} SUBMENU_END:Pottery Category:Guide